1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to apparatus used to secure mobile articles such as bicycles to other objects to prevent unauthorized taking thereof and to apparatus used to inflate articles such as bicycle tires and tubes. More particularly, the present invention is related to apparatus which are conveniently mounted on a mobile article, such as a bicycle, which are used to inflate inner tubes and tires and to secure the mobile article to an immobile object.
2. The Prior Art
It has long been recognized that securing systems are necessary to prevent the theft of wheeled articles such as bicycles, lawn mowers, snow blowers, and the like. In particular, an unsecured bicycle is a particularly lightweight, easily moved, and attractive target for a thief. Thus, there has been a long felt need in the art to provide a system for securing bicycles, and other articles which are easily moved, to other objects.
Moreover, bicycle riders particularly need a light weight, compact air pump which can be carried everywhere with the bicycle. Thus, in the past, bicyclists have carried a heavy, bulky securing apparatus and a separate air pump apparatus.
Several types of securing systems are available in the art. For example, some prior art securing systems are intended to merely immobilize one of a bicycle's wheels, with the thought that this will prevent a thief from jumping on the bicycle and riding away. Various types of padlocks have been proposed that will lock the wheel to the bicycle frame for this purpose.
There have also been a number of securing systems proposed for attaching a bicycle or other wheeled article to an immobile or substantially immobile object such as a post, tree, or the like. Flexible chains and cables have been used for this purpose, with the chains or cables being wrapped around the substantially immobile object and then passed through the frame or the wheel of the wheeled article. The ends of the chains or cables are then connected together with some type of locking device so that only an authorized person with the key or combination to the locking device can release the article for use.
One of the major problems encountered in the use of chains or cables for a securing system has been the convenient holding of the chain or cable on the mobile article so that it will be available for use when desired. Simple chains or cables are generally carried around on the article, for example, by wrapping the chain or cable around the bicycle seat post or a portion of the bicycle frame.
While a simple chain or cable wrapped around an article frame member may provide a securing system that travels with a bicycle, it is also very unsightly and cumbersome to use. Such an arrangement is so cumbersome that individuals often forego using such an arrangement, especially when the bicycle or other article will be left unattended for only a short period of time. Thus, the cumbersome nature of the prior art securing systems prevent them from being used effectively.
Wheeled articles, such as those mentioned above, generally include one or more elongated tubular members as frame or handle members. Thus, it has been deemed desirable to provide securing systems which either attach to elongated tubular members and/or are themselves elongated tubular members.
One preferred material for use in securing systems is galvanized steel cable, which in some cases is also referred to as steel rope. Basic steel cable construction makes use of three or more steel strands laid together in a helical arrangement to form a cable. A strand is defined as two or more wires laid together. A strand may consist of seven, nineteen, or more individual wires. A cable may consist of three, seven, or more strands laid together.
Generally, for a given diameter of cable, as the number of wires in the strands and the number of strands in a cable increases, so does the strength, flexibility, and longevity of the cable. Also, and significantly, as the number of wires in a strand and the number of strands in a cable increase, so does the cost of the cable. Thus, as a rule, the least expensive and the least flexible and least durable cable is selected which is suitable for a particular application. Furthermore, in most instances, the cable is also preferably coated with a plastic such as vinyl, nylon, Teflon.TM., or some other plastic to protect the galvanized steel from the corrosive effects of the environment and to protect the cable from wear due to abrasion.
When used in securing systems, steel cable combines the important considerations of a flexible securing member with a high strength-to-weight ratio. In securing systems used to secure articles such as bicycles to immobile objects, weight is an important consideration. Still, it is important to use the largest diameter cable allowed by other considerations to increase the securing member's resistance against breakage and cutting.
Moreover, the semi-rigid nature of steel cable makes it much more suitable and manageable for use in securing systems than solid nonflexible members or chain securing members. In securing systems; it is desirable that the securing member cable be somewhat rigid; a somewhat rigid cable being easier for the user to manipulate around poles, fence posts, and other immobile objects. Thus, in addition to the advantage of lower cost, a larger diameter and less flexible cable has the advantage of ease of manipulation by for user. Still further, steel cable, at least of a minimum diameter, requires specialized cable cutting equipment thus providing theft protection against persons who do not possess such cable cutting equipment.
As mentioned, the diameter of a steel cable determines its ability to resist cutting and breakage. The greater the diameter the greater the resistance against cutting and breakage. It is, however, the case that as the diameter of steel cable increases, so does the minimum bending radius of the cable. One major manufacturer of steel cable recommends that the bending radius (as related to pulley diameters) of their most flexible standard steel cable (seven strands of 40 wires each) not be less than 7.5 times the uncoated diameter of the steel cable. Sava Industries, Inc. Catalog, 1989 Thomas Register of American Manufacturers, Catalog File Section at 7783 (1989).
Such a cable, however, is generally too expensive to have application as a securing member in a securing system. More suitable is a cable constructed of seven strands with nineteen wires in each strand. In the case of such a cable a bending radius of at least twelve times the uncoated diameter of the cable is recommended.
Thus, for steel cables having a diameter of one-quarter of an inch (1/4 inch), the recommended minimum bending radius is three inches. Moreover, if the minimum bending radius is exceeded, such as forcing a one-quarter inch cable into a one inch radius, the strength and longevity of the cable is compromised. Still further, due to the nature of the cable, as the tightness of the bend imposed on the cable is increased, the force which the cable will exert on its surroundings will increase as it tries to assume a less tight bend. In the extreme case of a zero bending radius, i.e., the cable being bent back on itself, the force necessary to overcome the tendency for the two lengths of cable to spread apart is great.
The advantages of using steel cable have been recognized in the prior art securing devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,023,387 to Gould discloses an "elongate cable" covered with "weather proof plastic" along its length and U.S. Pat. No. 3,910,602 to Lindner discloses a "braided steel" core covered by a "plastic sheath." Neither the Gould nor the Lindner references, however, recognize the above described considerations which must be accounted for when using steel cable.
Significantly, both the Gould and the Lindner references show the "cables" disclosed therein being bent back upon themselves within the very tight radius of approximately a bicycle frame tube, which is generally not more than about one inch. Thus, very flexible and very small diameter cable must be used in the disclosed devices. If very small diameter cable is not used, the tendency of the cable to straighten itself will cause the devices to be inoperative (i.e., the cable will not retract into the housing or cannot be withdrawn from the housing) as the cable rubs against, and engages, the interior of the housing in which the cable is stored. The use of very small diameter flexible cable which can be easily cut (even by commonly available tools) results in a device which provides virtually no protection from theft.
The prior art securing systems present other difficulties and drawbacks. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,279 a drum wound cable is disclosed as a bicycle locking system. Disadvantageously, the structure disclosed therein to retract the cables is such that the cables are retracted at a varying rate due to the nature of the spring device disclosed therein and as the cable drum diameter changes due to the changing amount of cable wrapped therearound. The structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,990,279 results in the undesirable result that the tension or pull on the cable is great when the cable is fully withdrawn but the tension dwindles as the cable is retracted into the housing.
Furthermore, the prior art securing systems often made undue noises and rattled when used on a bicycle. Still further, due to the retraction system used, prior art securing systems often did not keep the securing cables within their housing when the wheeled article was in motion. In particular, the normal vibration encountered when riding a bicycle often would cause the securing cables to come either partially or completely out of the housing creating a nuisance for the user.
Moreover, even though bicyclists have needed to carry with them both an air pump and a securing apparatus, the prior art has not provided any significant attempts to effectively combine both securing and air pumping functions in a device which can be carried on a bicycle. For example, French Patent Publication No. 2,529,961 discloses a prior art pump into which a prior art cable lock has been disposed for storage. Even in view of the long period of time that both air pumps and securing devices have carried on bicycles, the prior art has not provided a useable combination lock and air pump. Even in the case of attempts such as disclosed in the cited French patent publication, all of the before mentioned difficulties with prior art securing devices using cables are still present.
In view of the foregoing, it would be an advance in the art to provide a system for securing wheeled articles to other objects that is convenient to use, allows the securing cables to be attractively kept ready to use in a housing, and that still provides for a secure attachment to an immobile object such that the article cannot be stolen. It would be a further advance in the art to provide a system for securing wheeled articles to an immobile object which may be adapted to attach to a number of different wheeled articles or may be incorporated into a tubular frame member of the wheeled article.
It would be a still further advance in the art to provide an apparatus which efficiently provides an apparatus with structures which function both as a lock for mobile articles and provide an air pump for inflating articles such as bicycle tires and tubes. It would be another advance in the art to provide an apparatus for securing wheeled articles to immobile objects wherein the securing cables used therewith are of a substantial diameter so as to deter theft of the wheeled article. It would be yet another advance in the art wherein the securing cables are kept out of the way when not being used and undue noises and rattles are prevented.
It would be still another advance in the art to provide a system for securing wheeled articles which is as small as, and is the shape of, a frame member of the wheeled article and which keeps the securing cables untwisted, tangle-free and ready for immediate use. Still another advance in the art would be to provide an apparatus for both locking a bicycle to another object and for efficiently inflating articles such as bicycle tires.